Peircing the Outer Shell
by MasterofFantasy
Summary: Jack has moved in and is quickly getting on Nami's nerves, but Jack is just trying to be nice. Will Jack be able to get Nami to fall in love with him or will Nami get really mad and make Jack wish he was never born? R & R. JackxNami.
1. Can\'t he just go away?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

I couldn't resist the urge to make another fanfiction instead of updating my other ones. I am going to take the ones that I am not going to work on off soon unless I get a sudden burst of reviews. The only one I'm considering to take off is Escape. So anyways please review! On with the show or story or fanfiction or whatever you want to call it.

Chapter 1: Can't he just go away?

Nami slowly opened my eyes and gave a loud yawn. Today looked sunny so maybe she should visit the new pool that had opened up near the beach, but she decided against it. Nami had heard that the old farmers son is coming to take over the farm so maybe she should greet him, but decided against that too. Nami got dressed and went down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

" I made Scrambled eggs with toast and sausage, is that okay for breakfast?" Ruby asked Nami. Nami just nodded as she took a seat at the table. Ruby put toast, eggs, and sausage on one big plate and handed it to Nami along with a fork, knife, and saltshaker. Immediately Nami sprinkled a fair amount of salt on her eggs.

" Got any orange juice?" Nami asked in a dull tone.

" Sorry Nami, we're out. Do you want some water?" asked Ruby. Nami nodded again. Ruby took a tall glass from the cabinet and poured some water from the faucet into Nami's glass and handed her the glass. Nami was never a fast eater and this morning was no exception. After she finished breakfast Nami started walking around town with nothing to do. Nami looked up from the ground to see Takaruka (I think that's how its spelled).

" Hello Nami this here is Jack," Takaruka said pointing to the young man standing next to him. Nami noticed Jack's spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He didn't look like the bothersome type to Nami, but she could be wrong.

" Hello and goodbye," Nami said as she walked past them heading toward Vesta's farm.

" She's not the most talkative person around. I suggest you don't bother her. When bothered she can become rather mean and I don't need someone making your time so miserable here that you want to leave," Takaruka told Jack, " you should try to impress some of the nicer girls like Celia or Muffy."

Nami walked into Celia's house and up into her room to see her reading a book about growing peaches. Celia looked up and was a little startled to see Nami there.

" Hello Nami," Celia said formally.

" Hey," Nami greeted.

" Do you want to go for a swim in the new pool down by the beach?" Celia asked her.

" Sure I'll meet you there in 15 minutes," Nami answered. Celia nodded and looked back down at her book. Nami went back to her room in the Inner Inn and dressed into a bathing suit. She wore shorts and a short sleeve shirt over the suit. Nami quickly put on some flip-flops and hurried over to the pool. Nami was five minutes early, but Celia was already there.

" She's always early to everything," Nami muttered. Celia saw Nami and waved to her. Nami walked over to where Celia was and took off her shirt and shorts revealing a dark blue bathing suit. Celia was wearing a bathing suit with pictures of radiant flowers all over it.

" Nami!" a voice called out. Nami turned around to see Jack running toward him.

" Don't you have to tend to your animals or something like that?" Nami asked in a rude voice.

" I do, but that can wait for a minute," Jack said as he revealed a toy flower from behind his back and presented it to Nami.

" Aw how sweet," Celia said. However Nami took the toy flower, tore it apart, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it.

" I hate toy flowers," Nami said in a calm yet rude tone.

" What do you like?" Jack asked.

" Figure it out smart one (I love that line)," Nami said rudely.

" Okay…" Jack took a step back and then turned around toward his farm. He walked at a normal pace as though not to seem frightened by Nami.

" He was attempting a kind gesture, Nami," Celia told her.

" He should have known someone like me despises toy flowers. What a moron," Nami muttered.

" I think your judging him too quickly," Celia told Nami in an honest tone.

" I think your judging him to slowly," Nami countered, " Whatever this is a stupid fight lets just swim." Celia nodded and they both jumped into the cool yet fresh water. Nami practiced all her strokes. Celia told Nami to take a break because she was going to get too tired, but Nami insisted she was fine… in a rude tone of course. Nami and Celia got out of the water and dried themselves with the towels they brought.

" Hey Nami," Jack called out holding a goddess drop flower. He held it out to Nami who took it and tore it like she did with the toy flower.

" Stop wasting your time!" Nami said in an irritated tone. Jack retreated once again leaving Nami with Celia.

" See you later Nami," Celia said as she left toward Vesta's farm. Nami returned to the inn and changed into her normal attire and then went downstairs into the kitchen to get some lunch.

" I made penne with oregano and meat sauce for lunch," Ruby told Nami as Nami sat down at the table. Ruby got a plate put some noodles and sauce on it and handed it to Nami. Ruby then filled a glass with water and also gave that too Nami. Finally Ruby handed Nami Parmesan cheese. Nami once again took her time as she had at breakfast savoring the sweet meat sauce hinted with Ruby's special spice and filled with peppers and onions. Once finished Nami carefully put her dishes in the sink and walked up the hill to Lumina's house running into Jack on the way.

" Nami look at this!" Jack said in an excited voice. Nami rolled her eyes and went to see what Jack was holding. It was a fossil from the archaeology site. Jack noticed Nami hadn't kicked it out of his hand or thrown up so he took this as a good sign. " You want it?" Jack asked.

" I don't care," said Nami trying not to sound interested.

" Take it," Jack said holding it out to her.

" Fine if you'll stop bugging me," Nami told him. Jack concealed a smile as he continued walking down the hill.

**Jack's POV**

That was close I was almost sure she would refuse to take it. At least I know one thing that she likes. I just wonder why she is so mean to people she barely knows.

I decided to walk back to the farm and rest for a while. I hope the first day is always the hardest so I won't have to work is hard tomorrow. Who am I kidding of course it will be easier tomorrow!

**Nami's POV**

Why does he continue to try to make me fall for him? Sure he gave me one thing I like, but so what? Rock has given me many things and I haven't fallen for him.

**Muffy's POV**

Man Jack is so cute I hope he likes me! (Lol)

**Narrator's POV**

Nami just hung around the beach for the rest of the day and then ate dinner, which was Nami's favorite Curry! Nami ate with speed unlike usual and even asked for a second portion of Curry faster than the first.

Nami later went up to her room. She took out her diary and looked at it. She had five red hearts on the first page (five is the max number of hearts in my story) because when she was young she had a huge crush on some guy in her village, but now she realized that even though he was cute, he wasn't the nicest person around, but then again neither was Nami, but she didn't like him anymore anyways because her crush ended after about a week when he bruised Nami's best friend all over her face because she wouldn't go on a date with him so Nami tore the page out, crumpled it, and threw it away. She was so young and stupid when she was 12 to like someone like him. Nami sighed as she drew one heart and colored it green. This heart was for Jack, but she knew he wouldn't get past even one green heart. At least that's what she thought she knew.

That was Chapter one and yes I know it probably wasn't the most interesting story so far, but it probably will get better. Please review to tell me if you like it.


	2. Trapped at Jack's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

I'm so happy because I have only gotten good reviews so far! I know that I don't update my other stories that much, but I'm going to continue with this one as long as I get a fair amount of reviews so keep them coming please! If your wondering out of the three AWL girls I like Nami the best then Celia and then Muffy. BTW chapters always start with the narrator telling the story unless I write Jack or Nami or someone else's POV.

Chapter 2: Trapped at Jack's!

Nami opened her eyes and checked the time. It was only 5:00am, but she didn't feel tired so she got up anyway. Nami changed into her usual clothes and crept quietly down the stairs so she didn't wake up Tim or Ruby. Since Ruby wasn't up Nami poured herself some cereal with milk. She ate slowly (as usual) and put the dishes in the sink when she was done. Nami walked outside to see Jack already roaming around Forget Me Not village.

" Hey Nami," Jack said casually. Nami rolled her eyes. She knew Jack had a gift for her.

" What do you want?" Nami demanded. Jack grinned, reached into his side pocket and pulled out another fossil. " I don't need another one," Nami told him.

" But I got it just for you," Jack told her.

" Whatever," Nami said accepting his gift. Jack took off returning to his farm and Nami walked slowly to Vesta's farm. Nami walked over to the fence to see Vesta and Marlin working in the fields. Vesta saw Nami and walked over to her. " Is Celia awake," Nami asked.

" She should be awake by now so you can go on in," Vesta told her. Nami walked inside Celia's house and up the steps into her room. Celia was there looking at her diary she quickly noticed Nami.

" He gave me two different kinds of flowers yesterday," Celia told Nami.

" At least he isn't only bugging me," Nami said relieved at the thought.

" He isn't bothering me at all," Celia said as she took the diary and put it under her bed.

" I'm, so bored there is nothing to do around here," Nami complained.

" Want to go see what Muffy's up to?" Celia asked. Nami shrugged and they both went downstairs and out of the house walking toward the Blue Bar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muffy sat in her room (the room that says 'Girls Only' in the Blue Bar) trying to think up a way to get Jack to like her. Sure Jack had given her a couple flowers, but that was nothing special. Maybe Jack would like Muffy if she wrote him a poem, but Muffy knew she wasn't very good at that. If Muffy cooked him something maybe he would like her, but she coulnd't do that because she wasn't the best person at cooking. Muffy heard a knock on the door. She opened it and Nami and Celia walked in.

" How are you?" Celia asked Muffy.

" Isn't Jack cute?" Muffy asked.

" Not again!" Nami moaned. Nami left the bar and took a walk.

**Nami's POV**

I can't believe Muffy and Celia have fallen for an annoying man! Well actually I can believe Muffy has fallen for him, but Celia!

" Nami!" Jack called out.

" Can't you leave me the heck alone!" I moaned. Jack held out a plate of curry for me.

" I heard you like curry so I made you some," Jack told me.

" So now you're trying to give me so much food so I won't be able to move so you won't have to go looking all over town to annoy me?" I asked in a mixture of a rude and sarcastic voice. Jack felt insulted, but showed no sign of this and just pushed the plate of curry into my hands. I ran back into the Inner Inn, grabbed a fork and ran up into my room.

**Narrator's POV**

Nami ate the curry quickly. It surprisingly tasted even better than Ruby's curry. Nami turned the TV (she has a TV in this fanfiction) and watched the weather.

" There are signs of a major flood heading toward Forget Me Not village and it is suggested that you stay in your home if you live in this area," the announcer said in a clear voice.

" Ruby!" Nami called out. Ruby came rushing up the steps and into Nami's room.

" What?" Ruby asked in a worried tone.

" There is a huge storm coming," Nami told her. Ruby looked a little shocked.

" I'll go inform everyone," Ruby said as she took off. Nami sighed ad she turned the TV off. If the storm was coming soon that meant she would be cooped up in her room for a while so she decided she better get out while she still can. Nami walked out of the Inner Inn and started walking toward the beach. Nami took a seat on the soft sand and took in a deep breath.

" Hello Nami," Jack said from behind her, " Is someone sitting here?"

" No," answered Nami. Jack sat down next to her.

" Just because no one is sitting here doesn't mean I want you sitting here," Nami told him. Jack pulled a fossil out of his pocket and offered it to Nami. " I don't need anymore fossils, but whatever."

" Nami I have a surprise for you," Jack said, " But its at my house come with me to get it."

" No," Nami answered simply.

" Oh come on," Jack pleaded.

" Fine if you'll just shut up," Nami compromised. Jack got up and headed in the direction of his farm while beckoning to Nami. Nami sighed as she followed Jack. Once they arrived Jack opened the door and asked Nami to come in. Jack took something out of the drawer next to his bed and put it behind his back.

" Someone told me you liked these and it so happened that Van was selling them even at this time of the year," Jack said as he revealed the trick blue from behind his back. Nami was kind of happy and angered at the same time because someone told Jack the only flower she liked.

" Who told you?" Nami asked in a quiet and angry voice.

" Tim and I were having a conversation and it was mentioned that you liked trick blues," Jack told her. Just then Jack and Nami heard a crack of lightning and rain started to vigorously plummet down on everything.

" Great now thanks to you I have to walk back to the inn while it's flooding," Nami said angrily as she walked toward the door, but Jack beat her there.

" I can't let you go out in this flood you'll just have to wait here until it goes away," Jack said to her.

" You wish," Nami told him.

" If anything happened to you I'd be responsible!" Jack said. Nami shot Jack an evil glare and then gave in.

" Whatever," Nami agreed. Jack held out the trick blue for Nami and Nami accepted with no objections, she was tired of fighting. Nami sat down on a chair and there was silence. Nami's stomach growled and she looked a little embarrassed.

" I'll go cook some dinner," Jack said as he walked over to the kitchen.

" Jack?" Nami asked.

" Yeah," he replied.

" Can I cook?" she asked.

" Okay," Jack answered. Nami took Jack's place at the stove and took out onions, peppers, chicken, and mushrooms (Yuck I hate mushrooms). She then took out thin wooden sticks from out of the drawer and started cutting up slices of the vegetables and chicken and then spearing them on to the stick.

Nami ended out making chicken shish kabob with rice. It tasted great to both of them.

" Wow this is really good," Jack commented.

" Thanks I guess," Nami replied.

" Where am I going to sleep?" Nami asked.

" I have a cot in the closet," Jack said, " I'll sleep in that if you want the bed since it's more comfortable."

" No I'll sleep on the cot," Nami said. Jack shrugged in agreement. Jack turned on the TV and the farming channel came on. Jack and Nami watched how to take care of ducks, goats, and sheep. After an hour of watching it was10:00pm and they felt tired so they decided to go to sleep. Nami got into bed and wished she had her diary here.

" Goodnight Nami," Jack said.

" Whatever," Nami replied. At least staying at Jack's wasn't as horrible as she thought it was going to be.

That was chapter two and I will update if I get some reviews. Even if you've already reviewed review this chapter pleases.


	3. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.

I'm so happy with my reviews; I haven't gotten any bad ones yet! After this I may not be able to update for a week or two, but that is not that long! Enough talk on with the fanfiction! (I have made some minor changes to this chapter because of some grammar)

Chapter 3: Love

Nami woke up and was surprised at her surroundings and then remembered she had spent the night at Jack's. Nami looked over at Jack's bed to find it empty, but the smell of waffles filled the air. Nami looked at the kitchen to see Jack cooking up what smelled like a delicious batch of chocolate chip waffles. Jack noticed Nami had gotten up so he greeted her.

"Good morning Nami I hope you like waffles," Jack said with a grin.

"There okay I suppose," Nami answered. Jack put two waffles on two plates and put them on a table, he then took some maple syrup out of the fridge and onto the table. Jack put forks and knives down and then beckoned to Nami. Nami yawned as she walked over to the table and sat down. Nami poured about a quarter of the whole bottle of syrup on her waffles. She then started cutting and eating, slowly as usual.

After Nami and Jack finished eating breakfast Jack opened the door to see how everything was. Everything was soaked, but at least the storm had stopped.

"I'm going to go now," Nami told Jack, " thanks." Nami was surprised at what she had just said and covered her mouth. Jack grinned.

"Your welcome," he answered. Nami ran outside and back to the inn, but she fell in the mud immediately. Nami spit some mud out of her mouth as Jack walked over to her and offered a hand. Nami actually accepted and Jack helped her up. Nami was about to set off again when Jack stopped her.

"Wait," Jack said. Jack walked up to Nami and brushed off a large amount of mud resting in her hair, " at least you have short hair!" Nami this time walked back to the inn making sure she didn't fall, besides she couldn't run she was too wet, dirty, and miserable to think about even jogging. When Nami reached the inn she dripped mud everywhere.

"Where were you last night and what happened?" Ruby asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"I tripped in mud and I stayed at Jack's," Nami was too miserable to tell her that Jack had made her stay. Ruby vigorously coughed multiple times trying to conceal her chuckles.

" What happened?" Rock had just walked in holding groceries that were now all over the floor. Rock grinned and ran outside. Nami moaned. The whole town would know in the next 30 seconds. Rock was such a blabbermouth.

"I remember when I first met Tim," Ruby said mesmerized in her memories. Ruby started talking about when she was young. Her first love, first date, first kiss, and when she got married. After the first 20 seconds it became monotonous for Nami. Nami was still dirty and miserable so she went up to her room and got in the shower. It took her about 45 minutes to fully scrape off all the mud and clean herself completely. Nami turned the shower off and started to dry herself and get dressed. Then there was a vigorous knock at the door.

"I'll be there eventually," Nami stated. Once Nami was finished getting dressed she opened the door to see Muffy.

"How was it at Jack's?" Muffy asked, she emphasized Jack to make it sound special. Nami rolled her eyes, 45 minutes and the whole town knew.

"I don't feel like talking about it," Nami said casually as she shut the door on Muffy. Nami hopped onto her bed and picked up her diary and a red pen. She opened it up to the page with the green heart. She crossed the green heart out and started drawing a red heart and was in the middle of drawing a second when then stopped. She thought that rating Jack on how much she like him sounded stupid so she decided not to keep track of a diary. It had caused her so much grief before, but that didn't really have to do with the diary. Nami went downstairs, into the kitchen and had some lunch.

Nami walked up to Lumina's house and sat down to listen to her play. She never missed a note as usual. Lumina turned around to see Nami. She gave Nami a big smile.

"Isn't Jack the greatest?" Lumina asked. Nami didn't respond. Nami just walked out of Lumina's house toward Cody's.

"Can anyone shut up about me staying there? It wasn't even my choice," Nami mumbled. Nami walked into Cody's studio.

"Want me to take a caricature of you?" Cody asked.

"Okay," Nami answered. Cody started scribbling down a drawing on his professional drawing pad.

"Now if you could just pucker your lips," Cody said.

"What is this caricature of?" Nami asked.

"Of two little lovebirds having their first kiss," Cody said with a chuckle. Nami turned red.

"I did not kiss him!" Nami stated angrily, her face still covered in red. Nami ran outside. She felt like yelling out a couple insults about Rock, but decided that it wouldn't be best to announce them in public. Nami walked over to Vesta's farm and asked for Celia.

"Sure I'll get her," Vesta said. Vesta was back in a minute with Celia walking beside her. Vesta left to tend her farm.

"Everyone thinks that I am totally in love with Jack and its bugging the heck out of me!" Nami screamed out loud.

"You did stay at his house," Celia said.

"It was flooding cats and dogs!" Nami yelled, "Stupid Rock I wish he would shut up forever."

"Well I'm sure if you explain this to everyone then it will be okay," Celia said.

"That'll take forever," Nami said.

"Celia I need you to water the plants," Vesta called out.

"Sorry Nami I have to go," Celia told her. Nami spent the rest of the day telling people what really happened, but they didn't believe her. Nami also spent some time telling Rock a thing or two about butting into someone's business.

At night Nami went to the beach to calm down. Sure she liked Jack a little… Okay maybe a little more than that, but she was really mad at everyone for making fun of her. Nami felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jack.

"Go away! Ever since I stayed at your house last night everyone has been treating me different. They have been treating me like a little girl in love!" Nami screamed at Jack. Nami burst into tears and tried to look away from Jack. Jack put his hands on her face and turned her head toward Jack. Jack brushed away the tears streaming down her face.

"Calm down Nami," Jack said in a calm voice. Jack pulled Nami up and they looked into each other's eyes. Nami saw Jack's large milk chocolate colored eyes and Jack saw Nami's sapphire eyes still gleaming with tears. Nami and Jack leaned in and kissed. They both closed their eyes and leaned in even more. Jack put his arms around Nami and pulled her in even closer. Nami felt Jack's hand brush through her red hair. Nami and Jack pulled away taking large breaths.

Nami and Jack sat down and Nami leaned her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack stroked Nami's hair as they looked out at the sea.

**Nami's POV**

Did I just do that? Oh crud, though I won't deny that I enjoyed that… a lot.

**Narrator's POV**

Jack took hold of Nami's hand and kissed her cheek. Within a minute they were kissing again.

In the distance Muffy was staring in amazement. She pulled her reading glasses out of her pocket and put them on, took them off, rubbed them clean, put them back on again, and finally put them back in her pocket.

"I knew she was in love with him!" Muffy exclaimed a little too loud. Jack and Nami looked back to see Muffy and Nami was bursting in tears all over again. Jack stood up and Nami followed suit still looking down. Jack grasped her hand and started walking toward his farm.

"You can stay at my house tonight if you want," Jack told her.

"Okay," Nami whispered. They both walked back to Jack's house hand in hand. Once they were inside Nami immediately went to lie down on the cot she slept on last night.

"Goodnight Nami," Jack said. Jack planted a kiss on Nami's cheek before going to bed himself. Nami didn't care to hide her feelings anymore. She didn't care if the whole world knew that she loved Jack. She was surprised she had gone from disliking Jack to loving Jack in two days.

"I love you…" And with that Nami was sound asleep, probably dreaming of Jack.

That is chapter 3! I hope you liked reading it! Please review. And remember I won't be able to update for a little.


End file.
